


A Day at the Zoo

by OperationNantucket



Series: Lemon Drabbles (NOT SEX) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Frogs, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationNantucket/pseuds/OperationNantucket
Summary: Alfred and his cousin, Arthur, have a fun day at the reptile exhibit.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Lemon Drabbles (NOT SEX) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Day at the Zoo

Alfred pouted as his cousin led him through a dim hallway. All of the reptiles in the exhibit flew past them as his cousin’s pace stayed consistently quick.

  
“Hey Arthur? When you said we should visit the zoo I kinda thought we would actually look at the animals,” Alfred pointed out.

  
Arthur turned to him, his pace finally slowing as he stared at him. “Well yes, we will. I just want you to meet a friend of mine first. I’ve been waiting all morning to meet up with him!”

  
Alfred tipped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. “A friend?”

  
Arthur’s pale cheeks turned a brighter shade. “Well, I hope one day we could be something more,” he admitted, his hands fiddling with his blond hair mindlessly.

  
“Ohh! I think I get it,” Alfred elbowed his cousin with a smile. “I’ll put in a good word for you, buddy! I’ll be, like, your wingman.”

  
“There’s no need! He already seems quite infatuated with me.”

  
Alfred shrugged. “If you say so!” He looked ahead at the rest of the amphibian exhibit, narrowing his eyes. “Say, where is this guy, anyway? It looks pretty empty in here.”

  
Arthur’s green eyes lit up and he smiled. “Just ahead! Come on.” He jogged ahead and Alfred followed behind, slightly unnerved.

  
Suddenly, the older man stopped. Alfred pulled himself to a stop as well, nearly running into Arthur accidentally.

  
“Here he is!” Arthur exclaimed. Alfred looked around the area, his eyebrows creased.

  
“Where?”

  
Arthur raised a large eyebrow at him and pointed at the exhibit in front of them. “There, obviously! How can you not see him?”

  
Alfred looked at the animal his cousin was pointing at. It was an electric blue frog with black spots dotted all over its back. The creature's soulless black eyes glowered up at Alfred as he stared at it, as if challenging him to question Arthur. Alfred simply pulled his glasses off and began cleaning them, as if doing so would replace the frog with an actual person. But alas, when he placed them back on his face, the creature was still very much a frog.

  
“It...I-Is that a frog?”

  
“That? Do be respectful, Alfred! He’s a he!”

  
Alfred looked towards his cousin with narrowed eyes. “Dude, it’s a-”

  
“ _He_!”

  
“ _He_ ,” Alfred did an air quote motion with his hands as he corrected himself, “is a fucking frog!”

  
Arthur looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth falling open in astonishment. “I’m surprised at you, Alfred! He is _not_ French!”

  
Alfred shook his head as he attempted to process whatever the fuck Arthur meant by that.

  
“I’ll have you know, his name is Francis!”

  
“F...Francis…?”

  
“Yes! And he’s th-” Arthur paused, looking at the frog with concern. “No, sweetheart, he didn’t mean it! I don’t know why he would say such a thing about you!”

  
Alfred watched as his cousin comforted the blue amphibian, trying to remember anytime Arthur might have hit his head while he had been staying with him.

  
_How the hell did this even happen?_ Alfred wondered. Arthur didn’t even live in the country! He had a home in London, but was visiting for two weeks at the request of Alfred. They had visited the zoo a week prior, and now, Alfred remembered Arthur’s fondness of the exhibit in that visit, as well as Arthur’s multiple mentions of returning to the zoo since then. Alfred’s heart fell to his stomach in horror as he realized this stupid man fell for a fucking frog in less than two weeks. He almost wanted to laugh, but the pure confusion and slight concern he felt prevented that.

  
Alfred and Arthur weren’t close. Living a continent away was a testament to that. Still, he had seemed like a pretty alright guy! Of course, pretty alright people can also be crazy, made clear by Arthur’s whole-

  
Arthur interrupted his thoughts with a pat on the shoulder. “He wants me to let him out.”

  
“Wh...what?”

  
“He wants out of the tank.”

  
“Yeah, I heard you. Are you insane? He’s a frog! He belongs to the zoo! We cannot just steal a fucking fro-”

  
“If you won’t help me, then I’ll just do it myself!”

  
“Arthur!” Alfred reached towards him, but Arthur had already run off towards the locked Employees Only door. He pulled a credit card from his wallet and slid through the gap between the door and the wall, forcing the lock open.

  
Alfred ran to open the door, but Arthur had re-locked the damn thing. He ran back to the tank and watched in blind horror as Arthur opened “Francis’” tank and scooped the creature out. He hugged the creature and kissed it for a few minutes.

  
Suddenly, his cousin’s grip on the creature seemed to weaken, and the blue frog leaped out, hopping off somewhere else. Arthur’s whole body seized and he fell, not a sound leaving his lips as he did.

  
Alfred simply blinked a few times, his mind failing to process what had just happened, before looking at the sign next to the exhibit.

  
_Dendrobates tinctorius azureus...Blue Poison Dart Frog..._


End file.
